Moments
by AutisticKogayne
Summary: Adrien knows that he's in love with Nino, but sometimes the little moments have a way of reminding him exactly how much he loves him.


The first time it fully hits Adrien, it's 1:36 in the morning and Nino has finally fallen asleep. They had been giddy and excited at the beginning of their sleepover, bouncing all over the room as they played video games, ate ridiculous amounts of food, and played twenty questions. Eventually though they had calmed down enough to sit on his couch, put Princess Bride on, and relax. Nino had prodded him into taking off his binder before pressing play on the film, both of them content to cuddle against each other and talk along with the movie.

Once it ended, both of them were so tired that they simply fell into Adrien's bed, both glad they had changed into pajamas before the movie. Nino hadn't had a single problem drifting off, snoring once his head hit the pillow, but Adrien found himself still wide awake. He tried kicking his blankets off, flipping his pillows, and even switching to laying on his left side instead of his right, but he was still wide awake.

He's getting ready to get up and go find something else to do when he first hears it. It's so quiet that he finds himself holding his breath to be sure he doesn't miss it, and sure enough, it comes again. Turning himself towards the noise, he can see Nino's lips moving, highlighted by the moonlight coming through the window. He quickly shuffles closer, finding his curiosity piqued at the discovery that Nino apparently talks in his sleep.

When he's close enough to hear, he lays back down, so close to Nino now that it would only take the smallest movement to steal a kiss from the DJ. It's silent for a moment more, but then Nino's sighing and Adrien's heart stops.

"Adrien."

Nino had said his name, while unconscious, in the dreamiest voice he'd ever heard from the other boy. He can feel his face heating up, but he can't pull his eyes away from where Nino's still smiling and muttering, especially as a few more renditions of his name slip out.

He'd known he was in love with Nino before, but laying in bed, watching as Nino smiles and sighs about him in his sleep, it hits him harder than before, and he's only just barely able to hold back overwhelmed tears.

* * *

The second time it hits him, he's scrambling through the DJ's window after another horrible nightmare, transformation falling around him as he jumps right into Nino's open arms. Immediately, the other boy is wrapping his arms around him and rubbing soothing circles into his back as he whispers reassurances into Adrien's ear. Adrien's so upset that he's shaking and can't remember how he even made it over, but Nino is more than willing to comfort him, even with his alarm clock flashing 4:26 at the both of them.

Nino doesn't pry, comfortable to simply pull a blanket around them both and hold Adrien close until the blond calms down, and Adrien is infinitely grateful for it. When Adrien's finally calmed down several minutes later, Nino's moved his hand from his back to running through his hair, massaging the nape of his neck and pulling the purr right out of him. He can feel Nino relaxing underneath him as he starts dozing off and before he realizes, Adrien's opened his mouth and started talking.

"Hey Nino?" He whispered, waiting for a response and smiling when the DJ stayed silent. "I love you. I don't think I'm brave enough to actually tell you yet, but I'm glad you're in my life."

It was silent for a moment after the confession and Adrien was just getting ready to fall asleep himself when Nino's arms tightened around him, the moroccan boy laying a quick kiss against his hair as he muttered.

"I love you too, but I'm tired so let's do all the dramatic romantic stuff in the morning."

Adrien almost jumped out of his skin at the realization that the boy had been awake the whole time, but hearing that Nino loved him back calmed him enough that he was out like a light within a few minutes.

* * *

It'd been several months since they'd started dating and still, every time Nino pulled Adrien in for a kiss or told him how much he loved him, Adrien's face would flush bright red, from his neck to the tips of his ears.. It was nearing Christmas time and while Nino had told him that they weren't going to get each other anything extravagant, Adrien hadn't been able to stop himself from buying his boyfriend the newer Bluetooth headphones he'd been talking about for months.

Of course, as excited as he was for Nino to unwrap the headphones, he'd been more excited to see what Nino thought of him sticking a bow on his head and presenting himself as the DJ's Christmas present. He'd been so excited to see Nino's reaction that he'd shown up nearly half an hour early for the party Marinette and her family had organized, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for someone to get the door.

When the door swung open revealing Marinette on the other side, she took in the bow in his hair and grinned, waving him inside.

"Let me guess," she started, shutting the door behind him and crossing her arms, "You're Nino's gift?"

Nodding, he held out his arms to show off the Christmas present themed ugly sweater he'd worn as well, swirling so she could take it all in.

"Yep! What do you think?"

"I think that your boyfriend is in the living room and is going to wear a hole in my carpet if you don't go show him what you got him."

Grinning, Adrien bounced up the stairs, pausing to take a deep breath before bounding into the living room, pausing once he saw Nino. It seemed both of them had the same idea because as Adrien looked, he noticed the bright blue bow sitting on top of Nino's hat as well as the garish Christmas tree sweater he was wearing. When Nino heard Adrien walk in, he turned to smile, pausing once he noticed the red bow sitting on top of Adrien's head.

Eyes watering, Adrien grinned, holding his arms wide to show off the sweater as Nino smiled back at him.

"Guess what I got you?" Adrien asked, laughing as Nino swept him up into a hug.

"The best gift I've ever gotten?" Nino replied, kissing the top of Adrien's head as the blond hugged him back.

"No, that's what you got me," Adrien replied, closing his eyes as the tears he'd been holding back slipped out, "Merry Christmas Nino."

"Merry Christmas Adrien." Nino whispered back, holding Adrien closer as the two of them swayed together in Marinette's living room.

As Adrien relaxed against Nino's chest, he found himself grateful that not only had Nino reached out to him on that first day of school, but also that the DJ had been awake when he confessed, and as the snow fell outside and the music played softly through the room, he could only hope that the future would hold more moments with Nino that he'd be able to look back and be grateful for.


End file.
